


Все оттенки серого в тебе

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может, Джаред и медленно соображает, если речь идет об их отношениях с Дженсеном, но так-то он парень умный. До него все дойдет, даже если Дженсену нужно что-то большее, чем Джаред мог себе предположить и на что, как считал Джаред, он способен.<br/>Перевод <a href="http://wheeeeefic.livejournal.com/12154.html">All Your Shades Of Grey</a>, автор annella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все оттенки серого в тебе

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: 80 миль в час

***

Джаред вваливается домой почти в два ночи, все еще не протрезвев до конца, в криво застегнутой рубашке и пропахший чужим мужским одеколоном. Он идет на кухню, спотыкается по дороге о Сэди, и наливает себе стакан воды. Сэди недовольно рычит. 

— Извини, девочка, — Джаред наклоняется, чтобы погладить ее по голове. Пол уходит из-под ног, и Джареду приходится опереться о стойку. — Черт.

Джаред жадно пьет, стараясь влить в себя как можно больше. Когда он оборачивается, на пороге стоит Дженсен, заспанный и чем-то расстроенный. Джаред растеряно хмурится.

— Джен, извини, не хотел тебя разбудить… — но Дженсен молча разворачивается и уходит. 

Джаред подспудно чувствует себя виноватым, хотя понятия не имеет, чем успел обидеть Дженсена. Он трет лицо и идет спать. Собственные простыни кажутся незнакомыми, все-таки за последнее время он редко спал в своей постели.

~

До Джареда довольно быстро доходит, что с Дженсеном такое — надо было всего-то внимательнее присмотреться. Нет, конечно, он и до этого уделял Дженсену внимание, просто за пару лет как-то к нему привык, особенно в последнее время. По всему выходит, что Дженсену очень, ну очень не хватает секса. Дэннил бросила его почти полгода назад, и что-то Джаред не помнит, чтобы за последние полгода Дженсен с кем-нибудь спал.

— Давай сегодня сходим куда-нибудь? — между делом спрашивает Джаред, когда они заканчивают съемки днем в пятницу. Дженсен смотрит на него, слегка нахмурившись, и Джаред готов поспорить, тот собирается отказаться.

— Просто пива попьем, — поспешно уточняет он, — без компании.

Дженсен перестает хмуриться и улыбается.

— Давай, — отвечает он, — я с удовольствием.

Джаред мысленно вскидывает руку в победном жесте. Получилось.

~

В этом баре они бывали уже сотню раз, поэтому Дженсен заметно расслабляется, когда понимает, что они идут именно сюда. Вначале все идет как обычно: пиво рекой, хоккей по телику, треп о том, о сем. Джаред уже приятно хмелеет к тому моменту, как замечает, что на Дженсена поглядывает девушка у барной стойки. Дженсен тоже ее замечает и краснеет.

Джаред ухмыляется.

— Я собираюсь домой, — говорит он, и Дженсен растеряно смотрит на него, потом оглядывается на девушку.

— С ней? — раздраженно спрашивает он.

— Да нет же, ты, тормоз, — отвечает Джаред. Господи, Дженсен иногда так тупит. — Она на тебя смотрит.

Дженсен ерзает на стуле. 

— Не надо пытаться снять для меня кого-нибудь, — оскорблено заявляет он.

— Джен, я… — начинает Джаред, но Дженсен встает, не слушая, и берет куртку. Джаред, растерявшись, идет за ним к парковке.

— Эй, я не хотел тебя оскорбить, — говорит он у машины.

Дженсен вздыхает.

— Ты и не оскорбил. Просто… Я не Сэм. Ты не Дин. Не надо беспокоиться о моей личной жизни, хорошо?

— Черт, прости, — пристыжено говорит Джаред. Он же точно был на верном пути, видимо, что-то все равно недопонял. Джаред молчит всю обратную дорогу, и, кажется, Дженсен, который крепко уцепился за руль и даже не смотрит в сторону Джареда, ему за это благодарен. 

~

— Останемся сегодня дома, возьмем пару ДВДи? — спрашивает Джаред через неделю.

Дженсен широко улыбается, сверкая зубами, и кивает.

— Только если не снова все части «Пилы», — Дженсен передергивает плечами.

— Слабак, — смеясь, отвечает Джаред. Он сильно хлопает Дженсена по плечу, но тот, вместо того, чтобы как обычно, ударить в ответ, вздрагивает и отодвигается. Джаред в недоумении хмурится, но Дженсен тут же спохватывается и отвешивает ему ощутимый щелбан. Это помогает сгладить неудачный момент, но чувство неловкости так до конца и не проходит.

~

Джаред пересказывает Чаду по телефону последний случай на съемках и одновременно роется в холодильнике. Где-то тут была упаковка пива. Он замолкает, передвигая коробки с китайской едой и апельсиновый сок, чтобы до него добраться.

— Ну как, вы с Дженсеном уже трахнулись? — вдруг спрашивает Чад.

Джаред чуть не роняет только что найденное пиво. 

— Какого хрена? — выпаливает он и бросает взгляд через комнату на Дженсена, который с головой ушел в «Guitar Hero». Дженсен задался целью побить рекорд Джареда, но если он и дальше будет так же играть, Джареду не о чем волноваться.

На другом конце провода повисает тишина, и Джаред даже думает, что Чад повесил трубку, как раздается громкий, раздраженный вздох, и Чад продолжает:

— Иногда я думаю, что таких идиотов, как ты, больше нигде нет. Ты считаешь его сексуальным, он считает тебя сексуальным. Ну и чего вы тупите до сих пор?

— Дженсен ничего такого ко мне не чувствует, — произносит Джаред как можно убедительнее, чтобы до Чада дошло. Он снова бросает взгляд в гостиную. Дженсен умопомрачительно красив, как ни крути, и Джаред сам пару раз задумывался, а не переспать ли им. Но они же с Дженсеном друзья. Дженсен бы никогда… ведь никогда же?

— Да все уже давно знают, что Дженсен к тебе чувствует, — отрезает Чад. — Разуй глаза. 

Он вешает трубку, и какое-то время Джаред так и стоит. Это бы все объяснило: почему Дженсен себя так ведет, его убитый вид, когда Джаред снимает кого-нибудь на ночь, разочарование, когда Джаред пытается с кем-то его познакомить, смутное чувство, что они как будто отдалились друг от друга, потому что Дженсен его сторонится.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Дженсен, и Джаред моргает, понимая, что Дженсен уже стоит перед ним и хмурится. На нем очки, в которых он выглядит мягче, невиннее. И от этого устоять еще сложнее. Джаред прикусывает губу, кивая, на что Дженсен недоверчиво вскидывает бровь.

— Чад, да? — спрашивает он, показывая на трубку, и улыбается.

Джаред хватается за спасительный предлог и согласно кивает, криво ухмыляясь. Дженсен отступает на шаг, вскидывая руки.

— Ничего не хочу знать, — говорит он и возвращается на диван. 

Джаред провожает его взглядом и идет следом.

~

Все меняется. Теперь, когда Джаред знает, куда смотреть, он удивляется, как не замечал этого раньше. Мелочей, вроде того, что Дженсен всегда приносит кофе не только себе, но и Джареду. В трейлере у Дженсена всегда не переводятся любимые конфеты Джареда, и хотя Джаред точно знает, что Дженсен не особый фанат мексиканской кухни, когда они решают, что заказать, он почти всегда сам предлагает заказать именно мексиканскую. Даже то, как Дженсен растирает ему плечи между дублями, теперь выглядит двусмысленно. Джаред обращает внимание на дыхание Дженсена на своей шее, и какие сильные у него пальцы, и как резко вздыхает Дженсен, когда Джаред тихонько мычит от удовольствия.

В пятницу работа затягивается допоздна. Они почти падают от усталости, так что когда Джаред помогает Дженсену выйти из машины и подталкивает его в сторону дома, Дженсен опирается на Джареда. Джаред прикусывает губу, ощущая тяжесть прижатого к нему тела, пока ищет ключи. Наконец они попадают в дом и, оттранспортировав Дженсена на диван, Джаред идет на кухню что-нибудь выпить.

Бутылка текилы на столе привлекает его внимание, и Джаред, недолго думая, хватает ее, находит стопки, соль и лайм. Дженсен, увидев, что тащит Джаред, улыбается и наблюдает за тем, как Джаред расставляет все необходимое на кофейном столике. 

Обычно Джареду, чтобы расслабиться, нужно четыре или пять стопок, но сейчас он так устал, что уже после второй, смеясь, опирается на Дженсена. Дженсен и сам не в лучшем состоянии, он слизывает пару оставшихся крупиц соли с тыльной стороны ладони, после чего падает Джареду на грудь.

Джаред глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя, как ерзает Дженсен, устраиваясь удобнее. Он как бы невзначай опускает руку Дженсену на плечи, притягивая ближе, и Дженсен в ответ мычит.

— Джен? — тихо спрашивает Джаред, но в ответ раздается только мерное дыхание. Заснувший Дженсен податлив и как будто резиновый, так что Джаред поудобнее устраивает их на диване, он вполне широкий, так что они помещаются. Голова Дженсена лежит на груди у Джареда, ноги закинуты друг на друга, как попало. Джаред отыскивает пульт от отопления, делая его чуть больше, и отрубается. Навалившийся сверху Дженсен не дает замерзнуть.

~

Когда Джаред просыпается, еще ранее утро. Все тело ломит и болит. Джаред глухо стонет, ворочаясь: рука затекла. Он старается высвободить ее, не разбудив Дженсена, но тот шевелится, медленно раскрывая глаза, и тут же смотрит на Джареда.

— Эй, — тихо говорит Джаред, но Дженсен продолжает смотреть на него со странным выражением. Они лежат так близко, что Джаред чувствует дыхание Дженсена на своем лице, может разглядеть каждую его веснушку. Напряжение растет, и Джареду кажется, что он вот-вот сейчас сорвется, однако Дженсен действует первым. Наклоняется, преодолев расстояние между ними, и прижимается к губам Джареда в нежном поцелуе.

Дженсен почти сразу же отодвигается, щеки у него раскраснелись. Джаред довольно мычит, притягивая его ближе, и целует, на этот раз сам.

— Ты?.. — шепчет Дженсен. Джаред согласно кивает, скользя ладонями по спине Дженсена выше и обнимая за плечи, и целует еще раз.

Они целуются медленно и неторопливо, лучи солнца только начинают проглядывать сквозь занавески. Джаред довольно мычит стонет, когда Дженсен наклоняется ближе, раздвигая рот Джареда и подключая язык. Джаред чувствует, как тело Дженсена просыпается, член постепенно твердеет и прижимается к его бедру, но в тот момент, когда Дженсен тоже это замечает, он отодвигается с потрясенным выражением на лице.

— Джен… — начинает Джаред.

— Не надо, не играй со мной, — говорит Дженсен, и Джаред хмурится.

— Я и не думал, — тихо отвечает Джаред. Он садится и берет Дженсена за руки. Дженсен заметно расслабляется, но все еще выглядит настороженно. — Я клянусь, я и не думал играть, — повторяет Джаред.

— Хорошо, — успокаивается Дженсен и залезает обратно на колени к Джареду, прижимаясь всем телом и снова начиная целоваться, — потому что… я тебя тогда убью.

К черту разговоры, решает Джаред. Он проводит большими пальцами по лицу Дженсена, поглаживая скулы и царапаясь о щетину. Дженсен целуется, словно боится, что Джаред от него сбежит, Джареду же хочется большего. Он приподнимает Дженсена и переворачивает их на диване, оказываясь сверху и вдавливая своим весом Дженсена в подушки. Дженсен стонет и целует в ответ еще яростнее, раздвигая ноги.

— Черт, ты такой… — выдыхает Джаред, упираясь в диван и толкаясь бедрами. Он чувствует сквозь джинсы, как член Дженсена прижимается к его ноге. Джаред трется наугад, наблюдая за ответной реакцией и получая ее: Дженсен еще сильнее сжимает пальцы на бедрах Джареда и в экстазе закатывает глаза.

Они трутся друг о друга на диване, как пара подростков. Джаред поверить не может, что вот-вот кончит в штаны просто от того, что они целуются и толкаются друг в друга. У Дженсена потрясающий рот и талантливый язык, хочется, чтобы их поцелуи никогда не заканчивались. Джаред тянет руку к своим джинсам и Дженсена, расстегивая, и стаскивает трусы вниз, чтобы их члены соприкасались.

Дженсен мечется под ним. Джаред чувствует, как его захлестывает что-то темное, и, повинуясь порыву, он хватает Дженсена за руки и заводит их за голову. Дженсен ведет себя именно так, как надо: подчиняется и расслабляется под ним. Джаред лижет шею Дженсена, кусает за мочку, и Дженсен стонет, подрагивая. Чувство собственной власти, которое охватывает Джареда, не поддается описанию, и от того, как подчиняется Дженсен, становится еще слаще.

— Я… о боже… — выдыхает Дженсен, обвивая Джареда ногами, раздвигая их еще шире и продолжая толкаться в член Джареда. Джаред с восхищением смотрит, как Дженсен доводит себя до оргазма: теплая сперма забрызгивает их рубашки. Джаред кончает почти сразу же, за грань его бросает вид теплых белесых капель, кончая, он сильно кусает Дженсена за шею.

— Черт! — орет Дженсен, и Джаред отодвигается.

— Вот дерьмо. Извини, очень больно? — бормочет он и наклоняется, чтобы зализать место укуса. Вроде, кожу насквозь не прокусил.

— Нет, нормально все, — Дженсен заливается румянцем еще сильнее. Он проверяет ладонью покрасневшее место на шее, и Джаред чувствует, как дергается и так выдоенный член Дженсена.

— Эм, может, поговорим об этом? — через какое-то время говорит Джаред. Они лежат, обнявшись, на полу, Джаред уткнулся лицом Дженсену куда-то в шею. Член Дженсена все еще выглядывает из трусов, и у Джареда возникает желание его лизнуть.

Дженсен вздыхает и, повернувшись, смотрит на него:

— Я хочу этих отношений, — тихо говорит он, — но только если не на одну ночь.

Джаред широко улыбается:

— Хорошо.

~

Джаред думал, что их отношения с Дженсеном почти не изменятся, просто теперь они еще будут заниматься сексом. Крышесносным, потрясным сексом. И то, что они сначала были друзьями, а только потом начали встречаться, должно было все упростить.

Однако он ошибся. Что-то не так, но Джаред не может понять что. Чаще всего он замечает это во время секса. После первого раза на диване быстро случился второй, в спальне, потом в ванной, на кухне, в прачечной, на кухонном столе. Они не пощадили даже кладовку. Стоит Джареду с намеком посмотреть на Дженсена, провести пальцами сзади вдоль шеи, Дженсен тут же отвечает страстным взглядом, и они трахаются, как кролики, где бы ни оказались.

И только так. Джаред думает про их ситуацию между дублями, пока Дженсен в трейлере разговаривает по телефону со своим менеджером. Дженсен не любит проявлять инициативу. Он не любит проявлять инициативу, не говорит Джареду, чего ему хочется. Он почти застенчив в постели, не уверен в себе, и поэтому Джаред не сразу догадывается, почему Дженсен во время секса, не колеблясь, выполняет все, что Джаред просит. Дженсена это возбуждает, понимает Джаред, ему правда это нравится. Эта мысль приносит какие-то странные ощущения, но еще более странно то, как сильно Джареду она нравится.

~

— Ты хочешь мне сказать, что ты дом или типа того? — переспрашивает Чад. Джаред позвонил ему обсудить свои предположения. — Послушай, если тебе на досуге хочется связать Эклза, не надо мне об этом рассказывать…

— Нет, нет. Я к тому, что… — начинает Джаред и запинается. — Я просто… Я никогда с таким не сталкивался, и я… я правда не знаю, что делать.

—И ты решил посоветоваться со мной?

Джаред со вздохом проводит рукой по волосам. Он уже гуглил «Дом/Саб», но ничего полезного для себя не вычитал, зато он точно знает, что Чад и София когда увлекались такими вещами. Ей богу, границ того, что Чад может выболтать по пьяни, не существует.

— Ну я же знаю, что вы с Софией, ну… — отвечает Джаред. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты просишь у меня совет насчет твоей ебучей интимной жизни, — стонет Чад.

— Я просто… что мне делать? Надо быть с ним грубым, что ли?

— Не обязательно, — отвечает Чад. — Слушай, если он хочет быть твоим сабом? Это не означает, что нужно обязательно грубо трахать его или связывать. Или что придется его связывать. Дело скорее в том, что он хочет отдать тебе контроль. Хочет, чтобы ему говорили, что делать, чтобы решали за него.

— И что, каждый раз, когда мы будем заниматься сексом, я должен буду всем управлять?

— Черт, я не знаю. Наверное. Может, он хочет, чтобы ты периодически брал инициативу на себя и порол его. А может, чтобы ты делал это все время, откуда я знаю?

— Спасибо, — сухо благодарит Джаред, — ты мне сильно помог.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, — витиевато отшучивается Чад. — Одно могу сказать точно, вы должны с ним все обсудить.

~

Джареда все это будоражит. Он проводит кое-какие исследования, прикидывает планы действий, решает, может сесть им с Дженсеном и поговорить, но когда они, наконец, приезжают вечером домой, готового ответа у него по-прежнему нет.

«и че делать», — кидает он смску Чаду, пока Дженсен разогревает пиццу из холодильника.

«просто скажи ему что сделать идиот», — отвечает Чад. Джаред закрывает крышку телефона и вздыхает. Если б все было так легко.

Они едят пиццу, пьют пиво, смотрят фильм. И когда Дженсен уже собирается пойти лечь, Джаред собирается с силами и хватает его за руку, притягивая.

—Отправляйся ко мне в спальню, — рычит он Дженсену на ухо. — И когда я приду, ты уже должен быть голым.

Он отпускает его руку, и Дженсен стоит, нахмурившись.

— Джаред, какого черта? — спрашивает он. Дженсен напряжен, и внутри у Джареда на секунду все замирает, но он тут же встает и, наклоняясь максимально близко, ощутимо кусает Дженсена за ухо.

Дженсен вздрагивает, но не отодвигается, и Джаред шепчет: — Я сказал, в мою комнату и раздеться. — Он лижет Дженсена в шею, а потом кусает туда, где остался синяк с прошлой недели. — Немедленно.

Дженсен охает и, прижимаясь на секунду к Джареду всем телом, молча уходит. Джаред провожает его взглядом и, закрывая глаза, глубоко вздыхает, чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце. Через минуту или около того, он берет себя в руки и идет наверх.

В комнате горит только ночник на столике, Дженсен сидит на кровати, полностью раздетый. Он кажется таким беззащитным, и Джареда внезапно накрывает волной нежности, потребности защитить, дать все, что тот ни попросит. И в то же время безумно хочется поставить Дженсена на колени и заставить взять в рот.

— Встань, — командует он, и Дженсен встает, распрямляя руки по бокам. Он стискивает челюсти и гордо вздергивает подбородок. 

Джаред смотрит ему прямо в глаза:

— Если ты хочешь именно этого, если это именно то, что тебе нужно, ты должен сказать мне «Да». Потому что, черт, я хочу.

У Дженсена гуляют желваки, он хмурится и закрывает глаза. Наконец он что-то отвечает, но так тихо, что Джареду не слышно.

— Что ты сказал? — переспрашивает он.

— Я сказал «Да», — твердо отвечает Дженсен, его глаза возбужденно блестят. Джаред с облегчением нежно гладит Дженсена по плечу.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — На колени.

Дженсен тут же опускается на колени. У Джареда, когда он видит Дженсена перед собой на полу, полностью в его власти, болезненно ноет член.

— Расстегни штаны, достань мой член, — продолжает он и заставляет себя устоять на месте, когда Дженсен рывком расстегивает ремень, дергает вниз молнию и достает член Джареда сквозь прорезь в боксерах. Вытащенный из трусов член, учитывая, что Джаред полностью одет, а Дженсен стоит перед ним на коленях, смотрится до крайности непристойно. Джаред видит, что у Дженсена уже стоит, кончик члена слегка поблескивает в тусклом свете. Дженсен наблюдает, как Джаред начинает себя поглаживать, отчего выступают первые капли смазки, и почти неосознанно подается вперед.

— Еще рано, — произносит Джаред мягко, но позаботившись, чтобы команда в его голосе тоже была уловима. Этого хватает, чтобы Дженсен застыл на месте. Он поднимает голову вверх, и на его лице выражение чистой похоти. Джаред не может удержаться, трется членом об это прекрасное лицо, размазывая по щекам и губам смазку. Дженсен облизывается, пробуя ее на вкус, и Джаред вздрагивает. Черт, он почти на грани, только оттого, что Дженсен перед ним на коленях. Лампа на столе мягко подсвечивает лицо Дженсена, и Джареду хочется еще больше его запачкать, обкончать, размазать по лицу сперму и слизать ее.

— Оближи, — мягко приказывает он, — только головку. 

Дженсен с готовностью подается вперед, проводит языком по головке, глотает смазку, и Джаред стонет, обхватывает затылок Дженсена и хватая другой рукой себя у основания члена. Дженсен полностью сосредоточен на своем задании, он глухо стонет где-то в глубине горла, пока лижет упругую кожу, надавливает кончиком языка прямо на дырочку, потом очерчивает головку. Джаред только смотрит, тяжело дыша, отчего грудь поднимается и оседает, сдавливая член у основания, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Хотя это чертовски трудно: Дженсен стонет, как самая настоящая порнозвезда, а от его влажного языка, скользящего по члену, крышу сносит напрочь.

— Я сейчас кончу тебе на лицо, — шепчет Джаред, свободной рукой проводя по щеке Дженсена. — Ты весь будешь в моей сперме.

Дженсен поднимает голову, продолжая сосать, у него темный и порочный взгляд, и он специально втягивает головку Джареда в рот. Джаред, ругнувшись, отдергивает член и кончает. Густые нити выплескиваются прямо на губы Дженсена, в его открытый рот, на щеки и нос. Дженсен, закрыв глаза, стонет, и Джаред чувствует что-то мокрое на ноге. Он смотрит вниз и с удивлением отмечает, что Дженсен кончил, не прикоснувшись за это время к себе ни разу: вся штанина Джареда в сперме Дженсена. Он опускается на колени перед Дженсеном, хватает за плечи и вылизывает его лицо. Вкус резкий и горький, но Джаред не обращает внимания, главнее то, с каким отчаянием Дженсен подставляется ему навстречу. Он не останавливается, пока не остается ни капли.

— Ни хуя ж себе, — выдыхает Джаред, и Дженсен, уткнувшись лицом Джареду под подбородок, тихо смеется.

~

Джареду казалось, что самое сложное осталось позади, но на следующее утро Дженсен замыкается в себе и уходит от любых разговоров. Оттолкнув от себя, он пресекает попытки Джареда сделать ему минет и идет в душ, даже не оглянувшись. Когда Джаред решает пойти в душ за ним, дверь оказывается закрыта.

— Дженсен? — стучит он в дверь, но ответа не дожидается. Джаред идет обратно в комнату, достает мобильник и перебирает адресную книгу, пока не находит номер Чада. Это путь наименьшего сопротивления: рассказать о случившемся Чаду, и пусть тот найдет выход. 

Джаред какое-то время смотрит на экран, после чего захлопывает крышку и идет обратно к ванной. Он садится рядом и ждет.

Дверь открывается через несколько минут, и Дженсен, обмотавшись полотенцем, выходит в клубах пара. Он видит Джаред на полу, но ничего не говорит, проходя мимо. Открывать рот ему и не надо, и так все на лице написано.

Джаред идет отлить, потом чистит зубы и спускается вслед за Дженсеном, так и не одевшись. Наверное, то, что он будет без одежды, даже лучше для предстоящего разговора. 

Дженсен сидит на кровати, почти в той же позе, что и вчера, закрыв голову руками.

— Дженсен, — тихо зовет Джаред, и Дженсен поднимает голову.

— Что? — спрашивает он резко. Джаред заговаривает не сразу, сначала он становится перед Дженсеном, кладет руки ему на плечи и заставляет встать.

— Если ты не хочешь больше так, — шепчет он на ухо, — мы не будем. Но… я хочу.

Дженсен напрягается, как струна, и пытается отодвинуться, но Джаред держит крепко.

— Я видел, что ты кончил, — продолжает он, — только оттого, что я кончил тебе на лицо. Мне даже не надо было к тебе прикасаться.

Он целует Дженсена в шею, нежно кусает и зализывает мягкую, только что после ванной кожу.

— Джаред, — выдыхает Дженсен, и Джаред чувствует, что его уже возбужденный член начинает прижиматься к ноге, — я… все не так просто.

— Я понимаю, — шепчет Джаред, проталкивая ногу между коленей Дженсена, чтобы тот терся об нее. — И поэтому я буду говорить тебе, что делать. Но если ты согласен. Не надо стесняться.

— Я стараюсь, — выдавливает из себя Дженсен, его дыхание ускоряется. — Я… я не хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было стыдно.

Дженсен цепляется за него, трется о ногу, и Джаред кусает за уже полюбившееся место на шее, мысленно улыбаясь, когда Дженсен кончает себе на живот.

— У нас все в порядке? — спрашивает он, наконец, и Дженсен, вспыхнув, кивает.

~

Теперь все в порядке. Даже лучше, они понимают друг друга, и Джаред чувствует, что он наконец-то понимает Дженсена. Дженсен полностью доверился Джареду, отдал ему нечто сокровенное, и Джаред именно так и намерен с ним обращаться.

— Вот это, — говорит он, поглаживая член Дженсена, — мое.

— Что…

— Я запрещаю тебе к нему прикасаться, — продолжает Джаред, отмечая, что член Дженсена твердеет под его ладонью. — Не трогать, даже когда идешь отлить.

— Но тогда как я…

— Сидя, — говорит Джаред, и красный, горячий член Дженсена уже полностью встал в его руке. — Не трогать, пока я не скажу.

— А если…

— Запрещено. И даже не думай, я узнаю, если попробуешь подрочить.

Дженсен стонет и перекатывается к нему, целуя. Он закидывает ноги Джареду на пояс и трется об него.

—А это считается прикосновением? — тяжело дыша, спрашивает он, прижимаясь носом к шее Джареда.

— Да, — отвечает Джаред, — считается. 

Он отодвигается и нечеловеческим усилием воли заставляет себя отвернуться от Дженсена и встать с постели. Сердце бьется так громко, что Дженсен наверняка его слышит. Джаред идет принять холодный душ, приказывая себе то же самое: не трогать.

К концу следующего дня они оба уже на взводе. Оставаться наедине практически невозможно: Джаред подавляет в себе желание прикоснуться к Дженсену, поцеловать его и укусить за шею, потому что знает, что остановиться не сможет. И те жаркие взгляды, которые бросает на него Дженсен, все только ухудшают. Когда после съемок они ужинают заказанной на дом едой, Джаред намеренно сидит в кресле, а не на диване рядом с Дженсеном, как раньше.

Джаред просыпается посередине ночи с напряженным членом и ноющими, набухшими яйцами, готовый вот-вот кончить. Он перекатывается на спину и смотрит в потолок, считая овец и слушая дыхание лежащего рядом Дженсена, пока, наконец, не успокаивается.

На третий день к вечеру у Джареду просто разрывает штаны, он идет в ванную, чтобы принять душ, и как можно похолоднее. Конечно, не сильно поможет, но лучше хоть как-то, чем никак. Джаред открывает дверь и видит Дженсена, тот стоит над раковиной, абсолютно голый, и дрочит.

— И какого хера ты тут делаешь? — рычит Джаред, и Дженсен оборачивается, у него раскраснелось лицо, рот приоткрыт. Глаза Джареда тут же опускаются на член в руке Дженсена, твердый и красный.

Джаред делает шаг и отдергивает руку Дженсена.

— Я же тебе говорил…

— Извини, — выдыхает Дженсен, склоняя голову и отворачиваясь. Он пристыжен и несчастен, но данные обещания надо сдерживать.

— Иди ко мне в комнату, — тихо говорит Джаред. — Жди меня.

Он не напоминает Дженсену, что трогать себя нельзя, хочет проверить, как тот поступит. Когда Дженсен, опустив плечи, выходит, Джаред прислоняется к раковине, чтобы устоять на ногах: от возбуждения по телу пробегает дрожь.

Дженсен стоит посередине комнаты, спиной к двери. Джаред садится на край кровати и смотрит на него.

— На колени, — кратко бросает он, и Дженсен подчиняется, опускаясь перед ним на пол.

— Вот так? — спрашивает он, и в его голосе неприкрытое желание.

— Нет, — отвечает Джаред. — Сюда. Ко мне на колени и перегнуться.

Дженсен резко втягивает воздух, напрягается, сжав губы. Джаред просто смотрит на него и ждет. Он видит, в какой момент Дженсен принимает решение и отдает управление в его руки. Дженсен подползает к краю кровати и забирается, не распрямляясь, к Джареду на колени, держась, чтобы не упасть, за его лодыжки. Вряд ли ему удобно, но Джареду сейчас все равно: любые мысли выветриваются при виде голой задницы у себя на коленях. Джаред проводит по нежной коже, оглаживает крепкие ягодицы и между ними, пальцем задевая анус, отчего Дженсен вздрагивает и охает.

— Не ерзай, — приказывает Джаред, и Дженсен заставляет себя расслабиться, его ягодицы под успокаивающими поглаживаниями Джареда уже не такие каменные.

— Черт, тебе же нравится, правда? — Джаред чувствует, что к его бедру прижимается член Дженсена, распрямляясь, твердея. — Нравится лежать у меня на коленях. Ждать, что я выпорю тебя так, что задница будет вишневой?

Дженсен стонет, нетерпеливо ерзая, и Джаред высоко поднимает руку, держит ее какое-то время на весу, после чего опускает с силой вниз. Резкий удар плоти о плоть раздается на всю комнату, и Дженсен вскрикивает. Джаред проводит ладонью по разгоряченной коже, поглаживая, и Дженсен начинает громко пыхтеть.

— Не уверен, что ты это заслужил, Дженсен, — ласково проговаривает Джаред, снова опуская руку, в этот раз сильнее. — Ты не послушался меня. Я же говорил не трогать себя, я же тебе, мать твою, говорил. 

Он добавляет силы, нанося несколько коротких ударов подряд, и теперь Дженсен уже подвывает, вцепившись руками в лодыжки Джареда и сжимая при каждом ударе пальцы.

— Ты научишься, — шепчет Джаред, передвигая ноги так, что член Дженсена оказывается зажат между ними. Он слегка нажимает, и Дженсен стонет. Его зад сейчас ярко-красный, практически вишневый, и какое-то время Джаред гладит его, потом начинает снова.

— Теперь твоя задница моя, — говорит Джаред. Он удивляется, сам себе, тому, как сильно ему это нравится, тому, что член в штанах твердеет от того, что Дженсен сейчас лежит у него на коленях и позволяет Джареду себя пороть. 

— Я буду решать, когда ты кончишь. — Он бьет еще раз, на этот раз ниже, под ягодицами. — Это? Это теперь мое.

Дженсен пыхтит и хватает воздух ртом, стараясь не двигаться, но при каждом ударе его задница вздрагивает, а член подтекает сквозь штаны Джареда, на ткани между ног уже тепло пятно. Собственные яйца Джареда давно ноют, обтянутые джинсами, все-таки три дня без секса.

— И что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание, м? — спрашивает Джаред голосом, хриплым от желания. Он еле сдерживается при виде покрасневшей задницы Дженсена, его вспотевшего тела и полной покорности. 

— Прости, — всхлипывает Дженсен, — прости, прости, я больше никогда так не буду, мне так жаль….

В его голосе слышатся слезы, и внутри у Джареда все сжимается от страха, что он перегнул палку. Но когда Дженсен снова ерзает у него на коленях, устраивая задницу повыше, он проезжает напряженным членом между ног Джареда.

— Ты… ты не заслужил, чтобы тебя трахнули, — говорит Джаред и сталкивает Дженсена на пол, принимаясь за свои джинсы. — Ты не заслужил член в задницу.

Дженсен лежит на спине и смотрит на Джареда огромными, влажными глазами, открыв рот и часто, отрывисто дыша. Его налитой член лежит на животе, поблескивая смазкой, а грудь и лицо раскраснелись. Джаред тянется к прикроватному столику за любрикантом, потом опускается на пол между раздвинутых ног. 

— Никакой подготовки, — грубо шепчет Джаред. — Не умеешь держать руки от себя подальше, как нехорошо, Джен.

Джаред стаскивает джинсы ниже, доставая член, и наскоро наносит смазку, после чего раздвигает ноги Дженсена еще шире и опускается между ними. Ягодицы Дженсена наверняка трутся о грубый ковер, отчего она горит огнем, и Джареда еще больше заводит, что следы на заднице останутся надолго и будут напоминать о себе вспышкой боли каждый раз, когда он проведет по заду Дженсена. Джаред приставляет член ко входу, толкаясь бедрами вперед, пока не входит только одна головка, и останавливается, дразнясь. Внутри так тесно, так тяжело продвигаться, но Дженсен стонет, поднимая ноги и закидывая их Джареду на спину, и притягивает к себе, пока Джаред не погружается до конца и яйца не шлепаются о тело Дженсена.

— Черт, — выдыхает Джаред. Дженсен еще никогда не казался ему таким тесным и жарким. Он трахает его медленно, нежно, но Дженсен хмурится и подкидывает бедра вверх, подначивая Джареда двигаться быстрее, сильнее, чему Джаред только рад. Он толкается вперед и почти полностью выходит, обратно погружаясь в Дженсена с такой силой, что они скользят по полу. На каждом толчке ковер проезжается по красной заднице Дженсена, и раз за разом Дженсен сжимает Джареда крепче, сильнее подаваясь бедрами. Джаред сквозь рубашку чувствует его член, скользящий по намокшей ткани.

— Даже не думай кончить, — приказывает Джаред прямо у уха Дженсена и, подтверждая серьезность своих слов, прикусывает кожу у ямки на горле. Дженсен стискивает челюсти, из уголков его глаз текут слезы, и Джаред не может, просто не может удержаться и целует его, грубо, мокро, и, наверное, еще никогда они не целовались так эротично. Джаред беспорядочно дергает бедрами и кончает, тяжело дыша, член выстреливает и выплескивает внутри Дженсена, все, что накопилось за три дня.

Когда Джаред достает член, тот продолжает выстреливать небольшими струйками спермы, которая собирается в лужицу на животе, стекает по члену и мошонке. Дженсен протяжно стонет, ощущая пропажу внутри, он сжимает руки в кулаки, пока Джаред втирает свою сперму в него, напоследок коротко и невесомо проводя рукой по члену Дженсена.

— Иди в душ, — тихо говорит он, усаживаясь и упираясь спиной о кровать. Дженсен приподнимается, опираясь на локти, на его лице выражение крайнего удивления.

— В душ, — повторяет Джаред. — Сегодня ты не кончишь. И, я клянусь, если будешь дрочить? Я тебе месяц не разрешу кончить.

Дженсен закрывает глаза и, кивнув, встает на ноги и уходит. Джаред провожает взглядом его красную задницу, потом начинает вытираться.

~

С того раза, как Джаред перекинул Дженсена через колени и отшлёпал, прошло несколько дней. На съемках Дженсен делает вид, что ничего не произошло, но по вечерам смотрит на Джареда темным, зовущим взглядом. Больше Джаред его не подлавливал, но он точно знает, что Дженсен к себе не прикасается. Это видно по тому, как Дженсен стонет по утрам и подается навстречу руке, стоит Джареду перекатиться к нему и начать играть с его мошонкой; по тому, как Дженсен принимает душ всего пять минут и выходит оттуда, дрожа от холода; по тому, как он закусывает губу и тяжело дышит, если Джаред целует его в шею или прикасается к ноге.

Напряжение между ними можно резать ножом, и Джареду кажется, что он вот-вот взорвется, если не разрядит обстановку. Так проходит неделя.

Еще не поздно, когда они возвращаются домой. Дженсен идет включить дивиди в большой комнате, но по дороге Джаред хватает его за петлю от ремня и прижимает к стене.

— Иди к себе в комнату, — рычит он, — сними рубашку и трусы. Потом снова надень джинсы и возвращайся.

Дженсен вздрагивает, закусывает губу, потом, расслабившись, кивает. Его взгляд темнеет, и даже в тусклом свете коридора виден проступивший румянец. Джаред одобрительно улыбается, внутри все переворачивается от того, что Дженсен тут же идет к себе в комнату, не оглядываясь.

Когда Дженсен возвращается, Джаред сидит, развалившись, на диване. Он ждет, пока Дженсен сядет рядом, потом включает фильм. 

Дженсен хмыкает, улыбаясь:

— «Терминатор?» — весело спрашивает он. — Серьезно?

— Заткнись, — ворчит Джаред, и, закинув руку Дженсену на плечи, притягивает ближе. Он специально не целует, не утыкается носом ему в шею, не поглаживает руку, просто крепко обнимает за плечи. Дженсен ерзает рядом где-то минуту, наверняка пытаясь отгадать, что придумал Джаред, и надеясь наконец получить разрядку после недели ожидания, но быстро успокаивается и погружается в фильм.

Джаред начинает постепенно. Большим пальцем рисует круги на плече Дженсена. Почти невесомо, Дженсен даже не сразу замечает. Незаметно подсаживается ближе, чтобы их ноги тесно прижимались. Джаред передвигает руку, поглаживает шею Дженсена, проводит по горлу, чувствуя, как под кожей бьется пульс.

— Джаред… — начинает Дженсен, но Джаред шикает на него. Внутри все ликует от того, как быстро Дженсен подчиняется, замолкая и не двигаясь.

Джаред ждет, когда Дженсен снова почувствует себя в безопасности, отвлечется на фильм, и, проскользнув ладонью по бедру, сжимает яйца Дженсена сквозь джинсы.

— Черт, — ругается Дженсен, резко опуская голову, чтобы посмотреть на руку Джареда. Его тело в одно мгновение оживает, и Джаред мысленно улыбается.

— Тсс, не двигайся, — шепчет он, но его нежный тон действует на Дженсена как удар хлыстом. Он замирает, одной рукой вцепившись в диванную подушку, второй скомкав рубашку Джареда. Мошонка под рукой Джареда напрягается, и Джаред видит, как расходится молния на быстро твердеющем члене.

Они больше не смотрят фильм, оба следят за рукой Джареда, который ласкает яички Дженсена, аккуратно перекатывая нежную плоть в ладони. Джаред наклоняется ближе и выдыхает пытающемуся справиться с охватившей его дрожью Дженсену жарко в ухо:

— Расстегни верхнюю пуговицу, — тихо говорит он. — Не трогай себя.

Дженсен не колеблется, руки как будто сами тянутся к ширинке и расстегивают верхнюю пуговицу на джинсах. Джаред отодвигается назад и, положив голову на плечо Дженсена, смотрит вниз. Кажется, он даже видит кончик члена через небольшое отверстие. Джаред, ни на минуту не прекращая массировать яйца, проводит языком по шее Дженсена. Тот глубоко и шумно втягивает воздух, пытаясь оставаться на месте и сохранять молчание.

— Еще одну, — дает команду Джаред и едва сдерживает стон при виде того, как Дженсен дрожащими руками расстегивает следующую пуговицу. Теперь можно четко разглядеть член Дженсена, темно-красный и влажный, и Джаред с трудом подавляет в себе желание нагнуться и лизнуть его. Вместо этого он кусает Дженсена за мочку и улыбается, когда Дженсен вздрагивает и тяжело вздыхает.

— Боже, ты такой классный, — говорит Джаред приглушенно в шею Дженсена, по-прежнему не отнимая рук от его яиц. Вздохи Дженсена сейчас чередуются с протяжными стонами, а когда Джаред говорит немного расстегнуть штаны, Дженсен с силой закусывает губу. Джаред чувствует запястьем горячий член, но пока не прикасается, еще рано. С каждым движением его ладони, с каждым нажатием на члене Дженсена выделяется все больше смазки. Она размазывается по животу и блестит в бликах от телевизора. Джареду отчаянно хочется растереть ее по коже Дженсена, измазать его, потом провести языком, но еще рано. Не сейчас.

Он смотрит на лицо Дженсена: тот весь раскраснелся, лоб покрыт потом, а потемневшие глаза полуприкрыты. Джаред не сдерживается, целует его, и Дженсен отвечает с отчаянием. В их поцелуе нет грации, гладкости, они сцепляются языком, губами, целуясь влажно и глубоко, и Джареду так хорошо, что он почти готов сдаться, просто повалить Дженсена и оттрахать.

Дженсен так хорошо себя ведет: он податлив под руками Джареда, выполняет все, что ему говорят, при этом сохраняя молчание. Просто удивительно, насколько он подчинился воле Джареда, Джаред читает это по расслабленной позе Дженсена, по голодному выражению на его лице. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Дженсен кончил последний раз, и почти столько же времени прошло у Джареда. Кажется, воздух звенит от напряжения, оба на пределе и готовы сорваться.

Дженсен сейчас кончит, его тело начинает подбираться, жар на щеках разгорается еще ярче, капли пота собираются на лбу и сзади на шее. Член напряженно стоит в штанах, и Дженсен начинает раскачивать немного бедрами в попытках усилить давление. Джаред почти сжалился над ним, почти, он крепче сжимает руку, уверенно массируя мошонку, пока они целуются.

— Расстегни штаны, — шепчет он на ухо Дженсену и кусает за мочку. 

Дженсен глухо стонет и тянется вниз, но Джаред перехватывает руку:

— К члену не прикасаться, — приказывает он, и Дженсен коротко кивает. Его ладони в руках Джареда трясутся. Он расстегивает до конца молнию на джинсах, высвобождая полностью член, налитой и красный, при виде которого Джаред не сдерживает стон.

— Так классно, Джен, — охрипшим от желания голосом говорит он. Джареду все равно, лишь бы увидеть, как Дженсен кончит, увидеть и почувствовать, как тело Дженсена подберется и расслабится, как теплая сперма забрызжет лицо и пальцы. — Ты кончишь для меня?

Дженсен кивает, коротко и резко, сильнее сжимая руку Джареда. Джаред наблюдает за ним, иногда проводя пальцем вдоль ствола, наблюдает, как член течет и дергается, и все это время шепчет на ухо.

— Я раздвину тебе ноги и трахну так, что ты с трудом будешь ходить. А потом я достану член и обкончаю тебя всем, что у меня накопилось за неделю, — шепчет он. Все тело горит огнем при виде Дженсена, который замер у самой черты и остается чуть-чуть, чтобы он ее пересек. — А ты будешь лежать и делать так, как я хочу.

Джаред наклоняется и слегка, едва ощутимо, облизывает головку, чувствуя смазку на языке, и тогда Дженсен срывается.

Он подкидывает бедра, изгибается всем телом, низко и протяжно стонет, пальцы с такой силой впиваются в руку Джареда, что завтра наверняка проступят синяки. Член дёргается, густые нити спермы вылетают, кажется, бесконечно долго, попадая на живот Дженсена и лицо Джареда. Черт, ее так много, Джаред так долго не разрешал Дженсену к себе прикасаться, держал в напряжении до этого момента. Он открывает рот и ловит последние горькие капли, пока Дженсен, тяжело дыша, успокаивается.

Джаред нежно вылизывает его, скользя языком по подрагивающему члену и бархатной коже на животе. Дженсен в это время тихо стонет, перебирая волосы Джареда в неосознанной ласке. К тому времени, как Джаред заканчивает, Дженсен почти уснул, но у Джареда имеются еще виды на него.

— Встань, — приказывает он, и Дженсен тут же поднимает голову, с выражением готовности на лице. Ему не нужны другие подсказки. По-прежнему не застегивая молнию, он встает и смотрит на Джареда, ожидая следующего приказа. Джинсы на бедрах съезжают вниз, и Дженсен придерживает их одной рукой. Джаред не может устоять перед искушением, он проводит кончиками пальцев по выступающим косточкам.

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, — низко тянет он. Дженсен кивает и, поворачиваясь, идет к лестнице. В комнату Джареда. Джаред провожает его взглядом, с восхищением рассматривая почти голую задницу и изящный изгиб спины. Он накрывает ладонью собственный член, закусывая губу. Даже через джинсы такого давления почти достаточно, чтобы кончить, и Джаред отдергивает руку, пока не поздно. Он идет за Дженсеном, морщась от того, как штаны задевают стояк при ходьбе. Ткань намокает от смазки, и член болезненно трётся о влажные трусы.

Когда Джаред доходит до комнаты, раздевшись по дороге, Дженсен уже лежит голый на кровати, широко расставив ноги и уткнувшись лицом в подушки. В изгибе его спины, в том, как натянуты мышцы под гладкой кожей, чувствуется напряженность. Джаред заходит тихо, включает лампу на столике перед тем, как выключить основной свет, и Дженсен слегка расслабляется. Джаред медлит, рассматривая восхитительную округлую задницу, спину в россыпи веснушек. Тени от скудного освещения почти скрывают все между раздвинутых бедер и подчеркивают резкую линию подбородка, когда Дженсен поворачивает голову и смотрит на Джареда. Его глаза блестят в тусклом свете, и на щеках играет заметный румянец.

— Отлично, — больше себе говорит Джаред, но достаточно громко, чтобы Дженсен расслышал; тот расслабляется еще больше. Напряженное выражение на его лице разглаживается, и когда он опускает глаза на гордо стоящий колом член Джареда, сменяется голодным. Джаред берет себя в руку и поглаживает несколько раз. Дженсен облизывает губы и ерзает бедрами по кровати, шире раздвигая ноги.

Смазка как всегда недалеко. Джаред бросает ее на кровать рядом с Дженсеном, ухмыляясь, когда от прикосновения холодного тюбика Дженсен вздрагивает. Он забирается на кровать, становясь на колени между расставленных ног, и проводит ладонью между ягодицами, после чего рывком раздвигает ноги Дженсена на максимальную ширину. Дженсен глухо стонет, и Джаред, разглядывая расщелину между ягодицами Дженсена, чувствует, как ускоряется его пульс.

— На колени, — отдает приказ Джаред, хлопая Дженсена по ляжке. Дженсен, сдерживая стон, медленно поднимается на колени. Ему приходится расставить ноги так широко, что между кроватью и его бедрами почти нет зазора.

— Черт, да, — говорит Джаред, снова поглаживая себя и рассматривая тесную задницу. Он не знает, как долго еще сможет дразнить Дженсена. Джаред готов сорваться в любой момент и жёстко выебать Дженсена, именно так, как тот и хочет. У Дженсена уже снова стоит, головка елозит по покрывалу, оставляя после себя тонкую полосу смазки

Он стискивает пальцами задницу Дженсена, раздвигая ягодицы еще шире, отчего Дженсен недовольно ерзает и слегка стонет от боли. Джаред не обращает на это внимание, продолжая держать ягодицы раскрытыми, и, наклонившись, проводит языком по разгоряченной коже. Дженсена подкидывает на месте, но, спохватившись, он берёт себя руки. Джаред снова лижет, втирается лицом в его задницу, облизывает все до самой мошонки.

Он не старается быть аккуратным, лицо Джареда и задница Дженсена — все в слюне. Джаред шумно сосет дырку, проводит мокрым языком вокруг темной кожи, чуть проталкивает его внутрь, чувствуя, как дрожит Дженсен. Джаред слышит все его стоны, каждый всхлип, который Дженсен пытается приглушить, закусив губу, каждое его мычание. Джаред облизывает палец на всю длину и проталкивает рядом с языком, просовывая как можно глубже. Он чуть сгибает его, чтобы задевать простату грубыми, быстрыми движениями. Одновременно Джаред начинает вылизывать яйца Дженсена, проводя по ним языком, всасывая одно, потом другое в рот и ощущая, как они подрагивают и разбухают. Дженсен стонет, все его тело подбирается, и Джаред быстро сжимает член у основания, заставляя Дженсена стонать еще громче.

— Не вздумай кончать, Джен, — хриплым голосом приказывает Джаред. Дженсен кивает и глубоко втягивает воздух, стараясь совладать с собой. Когда Джаред уверен, что Дженсен не кончит немедленно, он убирает руку, напоследок проведя пальцем по головке. Дженсен способен только стонать, все его тело сотрясает дрожь, и Джареду приходится пару раз шлепнуть Дженсена по заднице, чтобы тот не дергался, пока он лижет, сосёт и покусывает.

— Сейчас я тебя трахну, — сорванным голосом говорит Джаред. Перед ним роскошная картинка: Дженсен тяжело дышит раскрытым ртом, расслабленный и мокрый от пота, он вцепился руками в подушки. Из его возбуждённого члена течёт, и каждый раз, когда Джаред к нему прикасается, у Дженсена сбивается дыхание. Джаред рывком поднимает его, ставит на четвереньки. Дженсен опускает голову, широко разведя бедра. Слюна Джареда стекает у него по ногам, а дырка кажется распухшей и напряжённой.

Джаред наскоро смазывает себя быстрыми движениями по члену, вставляет несколько пальцев в задницу Дженсена и тут же толкается без предупреждения. Он входит до упора, шлепаясь яйцами о яйца Дженсена, изголовье кровати ударяет в стену. Ощущения еще лучше, чем представлял Джаред: Дженсен такой тугой, такой жаркий, скользкий. Джаред не дает Дженсену время привыкнуть, тут же выходит и толкается назад. 

Отчаянные стоны Дженсена заводят еще больше, Джаред кладет руки на бедра перед собой, крепко держит, пока трахает Дженсена, вбиваясь раз за разом, как сумасшедший. Он наклоняется, кусает Дженсена за шею и всасывает нежную, соленую от пота кожу, Дженсен протяжно мычит сквозь зубы при каждом толчке.

— Шире, — резко приказывает Джаред, разводя ноги Дженсена больше в стороны, отчего мышцы на бедрах сжимаются, напрягаясь. Непередаваемо хорошо, и от того, что Дженсен так разрешает с собой обращаться, пользоваться собой, от этого у Джареда под кожей разгорается огонь, захватывая все тело в эйфории возбуждения.

— О боже, — неожиданно резко выдавливает Дженсен и кончает, сжимая задницу вокруг члена Джареда и вцепившись подушки. Джаред кусает еще сильнее и тянется к члену, выдаивая его до последней капли. Дженсен стонет и вскидывает бедра навстречу руке Джареда, не отодвигаясь, даже когда уже кончил, хотя Джаред продолжает водить по его члену.

Джаред, блядь, почти готов. Он привстает, становясь на колени, и опускает взгляд на изгиб мокрой от пота спины перед собой. Его член входит и выходит из задницы Дженсена, влажный, красный и охренительно твердый. И Дженсен… Дженсен, мать его, вдруг опускается лицом на кровать, заводит руки назад, кладет их на задницу и, блядь, раздвигает собственные ягодицы. От этого Джаред окончательно срывается.

В дурмане он вспоминает только свои собственные слова, сказанные Дженсену чуть раньше. «Я обкончаю тебя всего». Он хрипит и успевает высвободить член и кончить Дженсену на спину и задницу. Дженсену на спину и задницу. Он дрочит себе быстро и грубо, кончая, кажется, вечность. Спермы так много, бесконечные струи покрывают Дженсена, влажно блестя в тусклом свете, и Джаред, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрит на все это. 

— Черт, — слабо произносит он, садясь назад на пятки.

Дженсен ерзает, задница до сих пор сжимается после того, как Джаред резко вытащил из нее свой член. Джаред проводит рукой по сперме, которой вымазан Дженсен, разводит и сводит пальцы, втирает ее, после чего подтягивает Дженсена к себе и подносит руку ему ко рту.

— Открывай, — нежно говорит он, и Дженсен, ни на минуту не замешкавшись, жадно втягивает его пальцы и слизывает сперму подчистую. Джаред повторяет все снова и снова, до тех пор, пока спина Дженсен не кажется почти сухой, потом переворачивает его, склоняясь между ног, и вылизывает выдоенный член. Когда Джаред заканчивает, Дженсен внимательно смотрит на него и рассеянно пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы. Он удовлетворенно вздыхает под конец, и Джаред подтягивается, пристраиваясь у Дженсена под боком.

— Ты этого хотел? — спрашивает Джаред. Дженсен краснеет и кивает, на мгновение опуская взгляд, после чего поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Да, — тихо говорит Дженсен, — этого. — Он улыбается, легко и радостно, несмотря на то, что явно вымотан. — Спасибо.

~  
— Нам нужен ошейник, — решительно говорит Джаред. Дженсен, который в этот момент готовит завтрак, вскидывает голову с выражением внезапной, отчаянной жажды на лице, которое тут же исчезает, как и появилось, сменяясь беспечно-спокойным.

— Для Сэйди? Или Харли? Я думал, у них есть ошейники. – Дженсен отворачивается к яичнице, но все его тело напряжено, по движению плеч видно, как он тяжело дышит.

— Не для них, — мягко отвечает Джаред и подходит, становясь за спиной Дженсена. Тому явно велика пижама, штаны держатся на честном слове. Джаред проводит пальцами по изгибам бедер, нежно гладит теплую кожу, в ответ Дженсен тихо мычит. Джаред прикусывает его за шею, и Дженсен подается назад, ему навстречу. 

— А что? Ты разве не хочешь? Я даже могу купить ошейник с табличкой «Принадлежит Джареду». — Он улыбается в шею Дженсена и запускает руки в пижамные штаны, обхватывая член. – Нравится, а?

— Черт, — тихо отвечает Дженсен, расслабляясь. Он расставляет ноги и толкается бедрами в руку Джареда. Джаред дрочит ему прямо на кухне, пока Дженсен готовит завтрак, и к тому моменту, как Дженсен кончает, забрызгивая пижаму и руку Джареда, решение принято окончательно.

Ошейник, который в итоге выбирает Джаред, узкий и простой. Тонкая полоска черной кожи с обычной застежкой: Дженсен сможет носить его под одеждой, когда он не на работе, и тот не будет бросаться в глаза. Джаред обдумывает идею повесить на него жетон, про который он говорил, но это слишком унизительно, как будто ставит Дженсена на один уровень с Сэйди или Харли. Вместо этого, он покупает небольшую черную анальную пробку и простое из черной кожи кольцо на член, прикидывая в уме, как они будут выглядеть на Дженсене.

Ему приходится прислониться к машине и несколько минут глубоко дышать, только потом он в состоянии сесть за руль.

~

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пришел с ней на площадку? – Дженсен смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами на пробку в руках Джареда. Он делает шаг назад, слегка хмурясь, но Джаред наступает на него, прижимая к стене. 

— Хочу, — низко и хрипло отвечает Джаред. Он проводит концом пробки по ягодице Дженсена, другой рукой скользит в расщелину между половинками и ласкает дырку, все еще раскрытую после утреннего секса. Дженсен расставляет ноги и кивает, не отрывая широко распахнутых глаз от Джареда.

Член Джареда напрягается, когда в розовую задницу Дженсена погружается пробка. Дженсен склоняется над кроватью, чтобы Джареду было удобнее. Когда основание входит полностью, Джаред вертит пробку и улыбается, стоит Дженсену начать постанывать и крутиться, его снова вставший член тяжело висит между ног. Джаред не может удержаться, он касается члена Дженсена, поглаживая легкими движениями, и дрочит себе.

— Боже, я сегодня умру, — стонет Дженсен, переворачиваясь на спину и притягивая Джареда к себе. Они целуются и трутся друг о друга, члены зажаты между горячими телами, и Джаред дотягивается до пробки, с силой надавливая на простату, отчего Дженсен хрипит и кончает. Джаред кончает вторым, забрызгивая грудь и живот Дженсена.

— Это еще не все, — говорит Джаред несколько минут спустя, как только приходит в себя и снова может двигаться. Он садится сверху и тянется к тумбочке. Глаза Дженсена распахиваются, когда он видит в руках Джареда кольцо на член.

— Черт, Джей, — шепчет Дженсен, но возражений не следует, не похоже, что Дженсен даже собирается возражать, и у Джареда захватывает дух от того, как послушен Дженсен. Он раскладывает его на кровати и тщательно вылизывает, потом застегивает кожаную полоску вокруг члена и мошонки. Картина откровенно порнографическая, особенно когда Дженсен раздвигает немного ноги, и Джареду видно торчащую пробку. Не хватает только ошейника, но им придется подождать до вечера.

У Джареда большие планы на их завтрашний выходной.

~

 

Это самый длинный день в жизни Джареда. Единственное, о чем он мечтает — привезти Дженсена домой, взять у него в рот и удерживать на краю оргазма часами, играя с анальной пробкой. Вместо этого они с Дженсеном сидят в Импале, Джаред наблюдает, как напряжение в Дженсене растет, как с каждым движением пробка задевает простату и наливается член, зажатый в кожаном кольце. Джаред с трудом удерживается, чтобы не начать пялиться на ширинку Дженсена, проверяя, не вздыбились ли штаны. Во время перерыва на обед он затаскивает Дженсена в трейлер и зажимает у стены, вылизывая ключицу и накрывая сквозь джинсы член.

— Ты меня убиваешь, Джаред, — выдыхает Дженсен, толкаясь в руку и с глухим стуком прикладываясь головой о стену. Джаред чувствует, как у того крепко стоит, как он истекает смазкой, сопротивляться нет сил, поэтому Джаред опускается на колени и расстегивает джинсы Дженсена, чтобы посмотреть самому.

— Боже, — не сдерживается он, когда видит красный напряженный член Дженсена и подобравшиеся яички, пережатые кольцом. Джаред проводит языком по головке, пробуя на вкус солоноватую смазку, и нежно втягивает головку в рот. Дженсен тихо сходит с ума от его действий.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет он, тихо, едва слышно. Джаред вскидывает глаза: Дженсен никогда не умолял его раньше, никогда. — Боже, пожалуйста, мне нужно, — продолжает отчаянно и надрывно Дженсен.

Джаред почти готов сдаться, снять кольцо и отсосать, но если Дженсен такой всего лишь в середине дня, то что же с ним станет к ужину. Джаред еще раз целует головку, натягивает трусы обратно и застегивает на Дженсене джинсы.

— Осталось недолго, — говорит он, и Дженсен укладывает голову на грудь Джареда, пытаясь снова вернуть себе контроль до того, как им выходить на площадку. Проходит несколько минут, Джаред приподнимает голову Дженсена, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он совсем не ожидает того выражения боли и дискомфорта, которое видит и которое быстро прячет Дженсен, когда встречается взглядом с Джаредом.

— Эй, ты в порядке? – обеспокоено спрашивает Джаред.

— Немного жмет, — тихо отвечает Дженсен. – Я в порядке, просто…. — он отворачивается, но Джаред притягивает его назад.

— Нет, не в порядке, — тихо говорит он. – Иди сюда.

Он снова спускает с Дженсена джинсы, расстегивает кольцо, освобождая набухшие и тяжелые мошонку и член, и Дженсен с облегчением выдыхает.

— Черт. Извини. Я…

— Я как раз здесь для этого, — говорит Джаред, когда Дженсен к нему прижимается, — заботиться о тебе, м?

Дженсен не отвечает, но Джаред чувствует нежный поцелуй на своей шее. Все будет хорошо.

~

Джаред готовит ужин, не обращая внимания на то, что Дженсен мнется в дверях и бросает на него жаркие взгляды. Он заводит разговор, обо всем и ни о чем, пока поджаривает стейки и перемешивает салат, наслаждаясь желанием, которое разгорается волнами при каждом брошенном на Дженсена взгляде.

После ужина они смотрят телевизор. Оба игнорируют напряжение, растущее между ними с каждым ленивым прикосновением, с каждым взглядом. Джаред бросает взгляд на ширинку Дженсена: тот расставляет ноги и одергивает джинсы, чтобы было удобнее.

В какой-то момент Дженсен уходит в ванную, и Джаред громко выдыхает. Черт, как его возбуждает вся эта интимная атмосфера между ними, предвкушение на двоих. Джаред обдумывает свой следующий шаг, когда гудит его сотовый: приходит сообщение от Дженсена.

иди к себе в комнату

Черт. Джаред бросает сотовый на диван и стремительно взбегает по ступенькам. Он ожидает от Дженсена всего, чего угодно, только не… этого.

Дженсен лежит лицом вниз на кровати Джареда, лодыжки привязаны к столбикам, а руки прикованы наручниками к изголовью. Он нашел ошейник и прицепил к нему тонкий черный поводок, который сейчас свободно тянется через спину до задницы. Ноги расставлены в стороны, чтобы Джареду было видно пробку в набухшем и покрасневшем анусе. Это чересчур, внезапно грудь Джареда пронзает болью, он не может вынести такого. И как только Дженсен может хотеть все это? Как он может делать с собой такое, так себя унижать? Что с ним не так?

— Я… я не могу, — шепчет Джаред, сползая на пол по стенке.

— Джей? – обеспокоенно зовет Дженсен и, не дождавшись ответа, расстегивает наручники, отвязывает ноги, после чего приседает на колени перед Джаредом.

— Почему тебе это нужно? – спрашивает Джаред. – Что… что с тобой произошло? Кто причинил тебе боль?

Дженсен недоуменно хмурится.

— Со мной ничего не произошло. Я просто… просто вот такой. Мне нравится, ну, ты понимаешь, — он делает неопределенный жест рукой, — ммм, подчиняться. – Он краснеет, отводя глаза. – Если тебе это неприятно и все такое, я, ну не знаю, я постараюсь перестать. Это странно, я понимаю.

— Ты раньше когда-нибудь этим занимался?

Дженсен отрицательно качает головой.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я доверил бы Джоанне или Дэннил такое? Это все реально стремно, Джаред. Я не стал бы разрешать девушкам, с которыми я даже толком не встречаюсь, связывать меня или пороть.

— Но…

— Я узнавал про это, понятно? – раздражено бросает Дженсен. – Я не больной и не извращенец, Джаред. И мне это нравится не потому, что в детстве меня изнасиловали или еще что-то. Я просто думал, что если смогу тебе довериться, мы, я не знаю, вдвоем решим, что с этим делать. Но если ты считаешь, что это все нездорово, тогда…

— Нет! – перебивает Джаред. – Я не считаю, что это нездорово, понятно? Мне просто нелегко это понять. Как тебе может нравиться, когда кто-то в постели полностью тебя контролирует? Тебя это не пугает? Тебе не страшно, что я попрошу тебя сделать что-то, что тебе не понравится? Как можно давать мне столько власти?

— Иногда страшно, — отвечает Дженсен, — но я тебе доверяю. И я не беспомощен вообще-то. Я могу остановиться, когда захочу. Я не собираюсь оставаться полностью в твоей власти, если мне что-то не понравится. – Он придвигается, перебрасывая ноги и садясь к Джареду на колени. – Я правда хочу это делать с тобой, Джаред.

Джаред вздыхает, все еще обескураженный происходящим.

— И тебе не бывает стыдно?

Дженсен снова краснеет, но робко улыбается.

— Это входит в общую программу, чувак. – Он проводит языком по шее Джареда. – Меня это заводит. Но, Джаред, — Дженсен прикусывает мочку уха, — это не делает меня слабаком. Больным или извращенцем.

— Думаю, я тебя понял, — медленно отвечает Джаред. Ему еще надо с этим свыкнуться, но он понимает. Он отодвигает Дженсена, чтобы можно было посмотреть ему в глаза, и ухмыляется:

— Возвращайся на кровать. Я пошел в ванную.

Дженсен улыбается ему в ответ, широко и радостно.

~

Когда Джаред возвращается, атмосфера в комнате уже другая. Больше не чувствуется неловкости и напряженности, и Джаред быстро успокаивается, настраиваясь на нужную волну. Дженсен чуть ерзает, когда Джаред опускается на колени между его ног, но не отодвигается ни на миллиметр, стоит Джареду провести ладонями по его спине, огладить задницу и бедра, нежно массируя. Кожа Дженсена сияет в тусклом свете, и скромный черный поводок приглашающе изгибается по спине, задевая концом задницу, словно плетка. Дженсен тихо мычит, глухо и довольно, его мычание переходит в хныканье, когда Джаред берется за анальную пробку.

— Черт, ты ходил с ней весь день, — шепчет Джаред, обводя по кругу красное, распухшее отверстие. Он берется за основание и крутит пробку, потом вынимает ее и засовывает обратно. Дженсен ерзает и стонет.

— П... прости, — выдыхает он.

— За что? — спрашивает Джаред, продолжая играться с пробкой.

— Я вынимал ее. После обеда. Всего на пять минут, — Дженсен несчастный и будто пристыженный.

— Зачем? — Джаред заталкивает ее сильнее, начиная трахать Дженсена.

— Очень... болело. Я... не мог больше. Прости.

— Черт, Джен, — шепчет Джаред, — надо было мне сказать. Я бы позаботился о тебе. Вытащил, полизал бы тебя, чтобы не болело.

— Ты не сердишься? — тихо спрашивает Дженсен, и Джаред наклоняется поцеловать его в шею, чуть выше ошейника.

— Не сержусь, детка, — говорит он, — просто немного разочарован.

Он продолжает играть с пробкой, крутит и проворачивает внутри, отмечая, при каких движениях Дженсен вздрагивает. Дженсен натягивает путы так, что металлические наручники оставляют красные полосы на запястьях, и Джаред слышит, как заполошно он дышит в подушку. Джаред берется за поводок и слегка тянет, отчего Дженсен снова стонет.

— Это пригодится потом, — обещает он тихо, откладывая поводок в сторону и снова целуя Дженсена в шею. Джаред оставляет дорожку аккуратных влажных поцелуев вниз по спине, спускаясь к пояснице. Он облизывает основание пробки, успокаивая кожу, и медленно вытаскивает игрушку под упоительный стон Дженсена. Когда пробка наконец выходит полностью, Дженсен расслабленно вздыхает.

Джаред не дает ему времени на передышку, он смазывает пальцы и засовывает сразу два в Дженсена, пока тот не закрылся. Дженсен хватает ртом воздух, и Джаред передвигается по кровати вверх, ложась на бок рядом. Он по-прежнему не достает пальцы из задницы Дженсена, трахая его медленно и методично. Дженсен поворачивается к нему и смотрит потемневшим взглядом. К его щекам прилила кровь, он тяжело дышит, открыв рот. Джаред не может удержаться и целует его.

Их поцелуй ненасытен: Дженсен отвечает ему со всей страстью, скользя языком по языку Джареда, и охает, когда тот перехватывает контроль в поцелуе. Дженсен стонет и мечется рядом, упирается руками в кровать, выгибает спину каждый раз, когда Джаред надавливает на простату.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Дженсен в губы Джареда, — черт, мне нужно кончить, черт, пожалуйста, Джаред...

— Скоро, — обещает Джаред и добавляет еще один палец, продолжая трахать Дженсена, доводя его до предела. Вспотевший, стонущий Дженсен отчаянно хочет кончить. Джаред садится на него сверху и смотрит, как пальцы двигаются туда и обратно в заднице Дженсена, мышцы вокруг них сжимаются и расслабляются при каждом движении. Другой рукой Джаред тянется к жесткому кожаному кольцу на члене, трогает тяжелые набухшие яйца и задевает горячий член. На покрывало уже натекло небольшое влажное пятно, и Джаред начинает поглаживать член Дженсена.

Джаред доводит его до края и дальше, восхищаясь отзывчивостью Дженсена. Тот дрожит и стонет, умоляя Джареда о большем, дать ему кончить. В какой-то момент Джаред доходит до точки: член топорщится, хочется присунуть Дженсену до боли в яйцах. Он осторожно отстегивает наручники от кровати, которые удерживают запястья Дженсена, и тянет за поводок.

— На колени, — приказывает он, и Дженсен встает на четвереньки, широко расставляя ноги, по-прежнему привязанные к кровати. Джаред обматывает поводок вокруг ладони, в тусклом свете темная полоска кажется особенно порочной на контрасте со светлой кожей. Дженсен громко вздыхает, все его тело охвачено явным ожиданием. Он раскрыт и смазан после пробки и пальцев, так что Джаред не берет смазку. Когда он осторожно толкается, Дженсен тихо стонет.

Они трахаются медленно, Джаред знает, что Дженсен хочет быстрее, жестче, но Джареду это нужно, сейчас нужно быть нежным и любящим. Он медленно и методично покачивает бедрами, одной рукой придерживая Дженсена за бок и во второй по-прежнему удерживая поводок.

Теперь Дженсен практически воет без остановки, пот стекает по его спине и рукам, пока они трахаются, и Джаред тянется вниз обхватить его член, тяжелый и набухший в кольце. Черт, Дженсен снова затянул ремешок, как только он это делает, его член готов выстрелить, а мошонка подобралась, распирая кожаное кольцо. Джаред жалеет, что у них нет зеркала, он бы посмотрел, как сейчас выглядит Дженсен, раскрытый и распаленный, пока Джаред его трахает, не разрешая получить причитающуюся ему разрядку.

Джаред не выдерживает долго: весь день он смотрел, как Дженсен изнывает и отчаивается все больше и больше с каждым часом, — а сейчас он наконец получает Дженсена полностью в свою власть. Джаред тянет за поводок, приподнимая Дженсена, и, вжимаясь в него, чувствительно кусает за мочку.

— Умоляй меня, — хрипит он, — твою мать, умоляй дать кончить.

— Пожалуйста, — тут же выкрикивает Дженсен. — Боже, пожалуйста, Джаред, пожалуйста, я хочу кончить.

Джаред рычит и кладет руку на член Дженсена, дроча быстро и сильно. Он натягивает поводок еще сильнее, перекрывая доступ воздуха, отчего дыхание Дженсена сбивается.

Джаред не уверен, что не зашел слишком далеко, но не может остановиться, просто не может. Дженсен отрывисто дышит, его тело подбирается перед оргазмом, и это только подстегивает Джареда. Он играется с застежкой на кольце, дразня Дженсена, и трахает его сильнее, быстрее, пока наконец не может держаться дальше, ему нужно кончить самому. Он натягивает поводок еще больше и одновременно расстегивает кольцо на члене. Высвобождая Дженсена, он шепчет на ухо:

— Кончай, сейчас.

Дженсен выгибается всем телом, откидывая голову Джареду на плечо, и Джаред наклоняется, потому что хочет видеть, как он кончает. Член подскакивает, выпуская из тяжелой мошонки густые нити, долетающие до изголовья кровати. Джаред кладет руку на член, слегка нажимая, пока Дженсен кончает, задыхаясь, хватая воздух ртом. Теплые струи извергаются бесконечно долго, и Джаред прикусывает Дженсена за ухо, шепча успокаивающие слова. При этом задница Дженсена сжимается, и Джаред не удерживается, срывается в оргазм следом, наполняя его задницу теплой, влажной и скользкой спермой.

Джаред отстегивает ошейник, давая Дженсену сделать глубокий вдох. Минуту они, мокрые от пота, приводят в порядок дыхание, и Дженсен уже почти спит на плече Джареда. Джаред наклоняется, чтобы высвободить его лодыжки. В душ Дженсена Джареду практически приходится тащить на себе. Он моет его не спеша, любуясь красные следами на шее и запястьях, смывает пот, слюну и сперму.

— Теперь я тебя понимаю, — шепчет он Дженсену, когда они лежат, обнявшись, на кровати. Дженсен поворачивает к нему лицом и широко улыбается.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он и целует.

На следующее утро Джаред просыпается в пустой кровати. Ему тут же становится неспокойно, но когда он спускается вниз, Дженсен оказывается на кухне. Тихо напевая себе под нос, он готовит блинчики. Когда Дженсен видит Джареда, он смеется и, пожелав доброго утра, целует.

Конец


End file.
